scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Peggy Carter (Shrek)
AgentCarterRockz's movie-spoof of Shrek. Cast * Shrek - Peggy Carter (Agent Carter) * Donkey - Daphne Vasquez (Switched at Birth) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Dash Parr and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Captain America (The Avengers) * Lord Farquaad - Dottie Underwood (Agent Carter) * Dragon - Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Gingy - Sloan Sabbith (The Newsroom) * Pinocchio - Raven Baxter (Raven) * Three Little Pigs - Rebecca Bloomwood, Jane Bloomwood and Suze (Confessions of a Shopaholic) * Big Bad Wolf - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Three Blind Mice - Marlin, Nemo and Bailey (Finding Dory) * Magic Mirror - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Snow White - Moana * Dwarves - Various The Simpsons Characters * Cinderella - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Donkey's Old Owner - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) * Peter Pan - Aria Montgomery (Pretty Little Liars) * Tinkerbell - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * Geppetto - Myka Bering (Warehouse 13) * Ogre Hunters - El Sombra and his Guards, (Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie) and Hunters (Open Season) * Captain of the Guards - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) * Papa Bear - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Baby Bear - Wizzy (The Zula Patrol) * Thelonius - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Three Fairies - Zoe Drake, (Dinosaur King; 2007) Serena and Misty (Pokémon; 1997) * Pied Piper - Brooke Davis (One Tree Hill) * The Bird - Zack Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * The Frog - Black Widow (Iron Man/Avengers) * The Snake - Alex Drake (Pretty Little Liars) * Monsieur Hood - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King; 2007) * Bishop - Priest (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Woman who faints - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Scenes * CatDog (Shrek) part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) * CatDog (Shrek) part 2 - The Flying Talking Longneck * CatDog (Shrek) part 3 - The Odd Couple * CatDog (Shrek) part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * CatDog (Shrek) part 5 - Lord Red/Emmet the Magic Mirror * CatDog (Shrek) part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * CatDog (Shrek) part 7 - Pets are Like Onions * CatDog (Shrek) part 8 - Crossing the Bridge * CatDog (Shrek) part 9 - Facing Fuli * CatDog (Shrek) part 10 - Rescuing Princess Jewel * CatDog (Shrek) part 11 - Escaping Fuli * CatDog (Shrek) part 12 - CatDog Removes their Helmets * CatDog (Shrek) part 13 - Making Camp * CatDog (Shrek) part 14 - Under the Stars * CatDog (Shrek) part 15 - Red in Love/Jewel's Song * CatDog (Shrek) part 16 - Monseuir Dr. Z * CatDog (Shrek) part 17 - Heading to DuLoc (My Beloved Monster and Me) * CatDog (Shrek) part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * CatDog (Shrek) part 19 - Littlefoot Discover the Princess's Secret * CatDog (Shrek) part 20 - Sunrise/Red's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) * CatDog (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends are For * CatDog (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * CatDog (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending * CatDog (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:AgentCarterRockz Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:New Line Cinema Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Touchstone Animation